


It's a Date!

by ellebeedarling



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Action & Romance, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Sexual Content, nomad sex, which gets interrupted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 07:13:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13631304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellebeedarling/pseuds/ellebeedarling
Summary: Gil and Scott find themselves alone in the Nomad on Voeld. Gil's freezing; Scott has just the thing to warm him up. Too bad the bad guys didn't get the memo that it was date night.





	It's a Date!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jeannedarcprice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeannedarcprice/gifts).



> So the very lovely and talented Jeannedarcprice over on tumblr had read a [gilder story](https://ellebeedarling.tumblr.com/post/168100437754/900-years-ago-young-avenger-sent-me-a-prompt-for) of mine, just a little drabble really, and offered to draw a [pic](https://jeannedarcprice.tumblr.com/post/168336631192/its-finished-based-on-the-lovely-short-fic-by) for it. Of course I was overjoyed, and the art is so beautiful and amazing. But then later, they contacted me again asking to draw for a Mshep/Scott story I'd written awhile ago, and I was just afdsahdfldsk! So I did the only thing that I could do, and that was to offer to write a prompt for them. 
> 
> Due to some personal issues this took waaaayyyy longer than I intended, but I hope it was worth the wait! 
> 
> The prompt was to write a story based around these lines of dialogue: 
> 
> Gil: “I can’t believe I’m dating the savior of Heleus. You’re a badass.”
> 
> Scott: “Not much choice when your back’s against a wall.” 
> 
> Gil: “Remind me never to piss you off.” 
> 
> And that also proved way harder that I anticipated! lol Still, I'm pretty tickled with how it turned out!! Hope you enjoy, love!!!

“I’m freezing my balls off here, Ryder.” 

 

“Well, you’re the one who wanted to trade tech with the angara on Voeld. You could have chosen Havarl, or even Aya. Quit complaining, ya big baby.” The spark of humor in his eyes took the sting out of the chastisement. 

 

Gil grumbled a little more, rubbing his palms together in a vain attempt to regain some feeling in the digits. Since finding Meridian and a safe place to house many of the travelers from the Milky Way, the Pathfinder team had turned its attention to tracking down valuable tech that would make day to day life run smoother. Today Gil was on a mission to trade specs for the Nomad in return for the schematics to the solar heaters the angara used. The heaters would not only provide a heat source for their established colony on Voeld, they could also be adapted for use in agricultural settings. 

 

Agriculture wasn’t Gil’s specialty, but Suvi had approached him about the idea, so he’d offered to help. It should have been a simple case of landing at the outpost, driving to the daar, and swapping one set of plans for the other. What he hadn’t counted on was that Scott would have ‘an errand or two’ to run before they reached the daar. 

 

Scott’s shitty driving aside, things were going well. They’d dropped off Jaal and Vetra at the resistance base, leaving Gil alone with Scott for the first time in what felt like ages. 

 

“We need a date night,” he mused, wrapping his arms around himself and curling forward. It was so fucking  _ cold _ !

 

“Too bad there aren’t many places to go for a date,” Scott said wistfully. “I suppose I could take you to Kralla’s Song on Kadara.” 

 

“No thanks.” Gil was accustomed to dealing with shady characters, but the rabble on Kadara was enough to give even him pause. They’d worn out the Vortex on the Nexus, and that was about the extent of what Heleus had to offer in terms of entertainment. “Don’t you miss restaurants?”

 

“And movie theaters,” Scott added. 

 

“Bowling alleys.” 

 

“Dance clubs!”

 

“Scott, you can’t dance.” 

 

“I have fun trying, though.” 

 

“I suppose that’s more important than skill,” Gil conceded, grinning sideways at Scott. “You know we don’t have to go the… traditional route to squeeze in a date.” 

 

“We are alone,” Scott agreed. “That’s typically the biggest requirement for a date night.” 

 

“And even with the Nomad’s heaters going, I’m fucking freezing.” 

 

“Need me to warm you up?” 

 

Scott’s lines were always terribly cheesy, but the way he let his voice dip down, all low and smooth, slid right along Gil’s spine making him shiver from something besides the cold. No matter what Scott said, the way he said it never failed to get Gil’s heart pumping. 

 

Their eyes met, and they seemed to reach an unspoken agreement to find someplace secluded to stop for a bit. But before they could do anything about it, a fiend lumbered into their path, and Scott had to pull some hairy maneuvers to keep them from crashing right into the thing. 

 

“Very smooth, Casanova,” Gil snickered while Scott’s cheeks heated up, and he griped under his breath. 

 

Once they were in the clear, Scott directed the car toward a cave he’d scouted on a previous trip. The last time they’d been here, it had been clear and empty. He could only hope things hadn’t changed. 

 

The second the rover was parked, Gil lunged for him, startling a grunt out of Scott as their lips met, but it didn’t take him long to get into the swing. Maybe it was the slight possibility of running into danger or of being discovered that made everything so thrilling. Scott wasn’t sure, but Gil was on him like a man starved, like they hadn’t had some pretty phenomenal sex just the night before. Hell it could have just been the change of scenery. 

 

Regardless, Scott found himself warming to the activity, both literally and figuratively. His gloves were the first to go, making it easier to get at all the clasps and catches of Gil’s enviro suit. The thing was designed to keep him warm, not protect him in a firefight, but it seemed overly complicated to Scott’s increasingly lust addled brain. 

 

Gil laughed as he began to work the fasteners himself, pausing to nibble at his lover’s lips periodically, or to swipe Scott’s hands away. Meantime, Scott was picking and pawing, inching his fingers over whatever little patches of skin Gil managed to reveal. Overall, it was somewhat of a nuisance, but one that Gil could easily forgive as soon as his chest was bared and Scott’s palms began to smooth over the downy skin. 

 

It was Scott’s little moans and gasps of delight that really did him in, however. Never in Gil’s life had sex been so significant, more of an event than a simple activity. Scott poured his heart and soul into every kiss, every caress, every whisper, and it made Gil feel like the king of the galaxy. 

 

Preoccupied as he was, Scott had done little to remove his own armor. All his efforts thus far had been focussed on seeing Gil naked, on feeling and tasting him. Scott let his lover do the honors of undressing him too, and concentrated on the more pleasurable task of running his fingers through Gil’s hair and over his broad, muscular shoulders, down his chest to his abdomen where the attention Gil paid to his workout regimen showed in defined lines across his stomach. 

 

Scott loved touching every part of Gil. Loved tasting, too. As soon as they could lie, chest to chest, warm skin on warmer skin, Scott pulled Gil into a slow, lazy kiss. He savored the whimpers and sighs that he managed to coax from Gil and endeavored to hear more of those delicious noises. 

 

Though he’d displayed little patience since they’d begun, he was still rewarded with plenty of appreciative hums from his lover. Scott let his hands wander down to Gil’s backside, kneading the firm flesh gently, drawing him closer. It was then that he realized the bottom half of his armor was still annoyingly in place. 

 

Gil laughed again at the disgruntled noise Scott made, and Ryder squirmed and bucked until he ousted Gil and could shimmy out of his clothes. Gil climbed into the backseat, Scott following close behind. The unhindered contact, no barriers between them, was a profound relief. 

 

Scott kissed him again, grinning like a schoolboy as he thought of where they were and what they were doing. Gil rolled his eyes but grinned right back. It turned smug when he rolled his hips into Scott’s, making the Savior of Heleus groan and shudder. 

 

The Nomad wasn’t really built for comfort, much less sex. Their quarters were cramped, but with a few missteps and cries of  _ ouch _ or  _ careful _ , they managed a steady rhythm, hips rocking together as their mouths explored and fingers roamed. Their dicks rubbed together, the friction just shy of painful, but it was doing the trick, nonetheless. 

 

A fine sheen of sweat built between them, easing their motions and driving them both mad. Their movements became more frantic, kisses more desperate, the closer and closer they slipped toward the proverbial edge. The windows were clouded over with a mist of the steam they were creating, and Gil was too far gone to think about how cold he’d been before. 

 

Murmurs of,  _ christ, Scott  _ and  _ fuck, Gil  _ and,  _ oh god, yes _ filled the air, punctuated by fervent grunts and moans. Scott had the fleeting thought that any passersby would know exactly what was going on inside the fogged and swaying rover. Thankfully they were in the frozen tundra and the chances of that happening were slim to none. At least he hoped they were. 

 

The prospect of getting caught sent a flutter of excitement through him, enough to make him lose control. He sat up, taking himself in hand and stroking through one of the best orgasms he’d had in awhile. Gil huffed a laugh and followed suit, body arching off the miserable seats as he came across his own chest and stomach. Scott smirked, leaning down to tease the head of Gil’s softening cock with his tongue until the other man shied away from the attention. They were both oversensitized and overheated, and Scott briefly considered opening the Nomad door to let some of the frigid air in. 

 

Instead, he kissed his lover once more, both of them grinning like mad. 

 

Their smiles faded an instant later as something rapped on the door.

 

“You expecting company?” Gil asked, a hint of concern in his voice. 

 

“It honestly wouldn’t surprise me if my sister had tracked us down,” Scott answered with a note of frustration. Grabbing his underwear from the front seat, he hastily cleaned himself up, then offered the soiled garment to Gil. The mechanic politely declined, choosing to use his own boxers for the task, and they both began frantically pulling on their respective pieces of clothing and armor. 

 

Their frenzy did little to cool them down, and Scott swiped at the sweat trickling down his forehead before he pulled on his last glove. While they’d dressed their  _ guests _ had continued to knock and bellow for them, and Scott was now fully convinced that it was not his sister on a mission to mock and/or chastise him for fucking in the parked rover. Most likely it was some form of bandit or raider, though they didn’t seem to have much sense about them if they’d chosen Voeld as their preferred hunting grounds. They would have fared much better on Kadara, or even Elaaden. In the end the machinations and thought processes of thieves and murderers meant very little to him. 

 

It all boiled down to the fact that the Hero of Heleus had been quite literally caught with his pants down in the backseat of the Nomad. What passed for news service out here would certainly run wild with the story if they ever caught wind of it. “Goddamnit,” he muttered under his breath as he felt around under the seat for his pistol and shotgun. 

 

“Talk about finishing with a bang,” Gil snarked from behind him, and Scott couldn’t help a quick laugh despite their predicament. 

 

“Just hang back,” he said, reaching for the door handle. Pausing, he leaned in for one more kiss. “For luck,” he winked, then threw the door open, letting out a weak shockwave as he did so. The trick worked and he exited the vehicle in time to see three mercenaries staggering backwards. 

 

Scott used the distraction to his advantage, calming his nerves and gearing for a fight. Three to one odds weren’t ideal, but he and Gil had never had a serious conversation about what kind of combat skills the mechanic possessed. He’d be sure to remedy that if he survived this encounter. He acknowledged that it could have been worse, however. At least the mercs had let them finish their business first. 

 

“Afternoon,” he called as the three intruders righted themselves.

 

The tall one in the middle, the obvious leader of the band stepped forward, attempting to reclaim some of the dignity he’d lost due to Ryder’s little party trick. Squaring his shoulders and puffing out his chest, he introduced himself as Helix. Scott didn’t bother to tell him that it was a dumb name. Obviously the man thought himself clever. He was sure no woman in her right mind would name her child  _ Helix _ .

 

“I’d say it was a pleasure, but I’m afraid you caught me at a bad time.”

 

Tweedle-dee and Tweedle-dum, flanking Helix on either side, sniggered, and Scott guessed correctly that this welcoming party had figured out what had been going on inside the tank. Scott might be young, but he was too mature to be embarrassed, or to drag the scene out with the obvious jokes that could be made. Instead he smirked, and steeled himself for a fight. 

 

“So are you guys just out enjoying the scenery, or?...”

 

Helix’s broad lips curled into one of the most hideous smiles Scott had ever had the misfortune to behold. There was barely a tooth left in the man’s head. It seemed odd that the Initiative had done so little vetting of the people they’d allowed to join. To Scott’s mind anyone who wasn’t fully prepared and committed to give their all for the Initiative was a waste of space and resources. Military and security details were a necessity of course, but he’d met plenty of soldiers during his stint in the Alliance to know they weren’t all bonehead guns for hire as most of the goons he’d encountered on Kadara and Elaaden appeared to be. 

 

Then again, the lack of teeth could have been precipitated by a raging Oblivion habit. 

 

Either way, it was evident that the thugs standing before him were more brawn than brains, and he doubted that they’d lived their lives in the Milky Way on the right side of the law. Still, postulating over the morals, or lack thereof, of three armed and, frankly, scary looking men was a waste of valuable time. 

 

If they’d intended to rob him, they’d have already made a move. To Scott’s mind, that could only mean one thing - they were here to kill him. Who had hired them was still a mystery, and could possibly remain so for the rest of Scott’s life. And if he didn’t figure out something soon, his life expectancy was likely dropping by the second. 

 

“Kaetus sent us,” Helix helpfully supplied, and that answered a lot of questions that Scott hadn’t had time to ask. 

 

“Well, shit,” Ryder surmised, perfectly summing up the crappy ending to what had promised to be an outstanding day. 

 

Helix laughed and stepped forward, and Scott knew it was now or never. Flinging another shockwave, this one much more powerful than the last, he vaulted over the Nomad and crouched out of sight on the other side. The fact that he came face to face with Gil nearly scared the shit out of him, but he recovered quickly enough not to have to live with that for the rest of his life, however short that may be. 

 

“I thought I told you to hang back,” he hissed. 

 

“So you could protect me like some damsel in distress?” Gil asked with a laugh. “I can hold my own in a fight, Ryder.” 

 

Thank god for small miracles. Scott didn’t have time for doubt. Passing Gil his pistol, he made a few hand signals and accepted Gil’s acknowledgment of his orders. What a relief. 

 

The two lovers took off in different directions with Scott intending to be the bait. Gil’s suit wasn’t built for damage protection, and belatedly, he thought he should have flung a barrier around the man. 

 

Instead, he flung a singularity right at Helix, relishing Gil’s laugh as the man was trapped, floating helplessly mid air. The Bobbsey twins made their crucial mistake seconds later when they tried to charge Ryder and ended up sucked into the ball of dark matter. 

 

It was laughably easy, how he’d trapped the three assassins undoubtedly sent to bring his disembodied head back to Kaetus. Gil took a few shots with the pistol, putting the villain on their left out of his misery, but Ryder didn’t bother with the shotgun. If he’d known exactly how stupid these three were, he wouldn’t have been worried about their odds at all. Even the kett knew to stay away from singularities. 

 

Diving for Gil, Scott shielded him with his body as he tossed a biotic throw directly at the center of the singularity. The result was a resounding explosion that splattered what was left of the Three Amigos all over the walls of the cave and the side of the tank. 

 

Gil wasn’t exactly pleased about that, but he still grinned and kissed Scott hard on the mouth. “I can’t believe I’m dating the Savior of Heleus. You’re such a badass!” 

 

Scott laughed and rolled his eyes. “Well… when your back’s against the wall.” 

 

“Remind me never to piss you off.” 

 

“I promise not to use my biotics on you anytime soon.” 

 

“Aw! That’s no fun!” 

 

With another chuckle, Scott kissed him again, this time longer and sweeter. “Okay, I promise not to use the violent biotics on you anytime soon. Better?” 

 

“Much!” 

 

The fact that they were making out in the snow after killing three people who’d been sent to assassinate them struck Scott as quite hilarious. Their kisses devolved into a giggling fit as they rolled around on the cold, wet ground. 

 

“Our lives are insane,” Scott gasped through his fits of laughter. 

 

Gil agreed, rolling himself back against Ryder’s body. The chill began to creep in again, but somehow he didn’t mind it quite as much anymore. “Would you have it any other way?” 

 

“Not on your life.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! 
> 
> Thanks to [shotce](http://shotce.tumblr.com) for the beta work! You're amazing my darling!! <3
> 
> Find me on tumblr: [ellebeedarling](http://ellebeedarling.tumblr.com)
> 
> Much love,   
> Elle


End file.
